Ameris
}} Ameris is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 341 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ameris work diligently to produce Rubber and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Ameris will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Ameris to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Ameris allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ameris believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Ameris will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Early History Ameris was first created on May 31, 2006. On that same date, king_ameris, ruler of Ameris, applied his nation to the alliance of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. After Ameris was accepted into GATO, the nation slowly grew. The Great War Ameris took part in the first Great War, fighting in his alliance of GATO. But, alas, Ameris was defeated. The New Pacific Order were merciless, decimating the whole country side. Most civilians were either killed or fled their homes. At the end of it all, Ameris was no more. It was a conquered state, officially ceasing to exist on Ausugst 15, 2006. King_ameris retreated from his nation, swearing that he would return and remove the NPO forces from his land. Restoration In October 2006, king_ameris had a chance to get his nation back. Helped by troops of Theryopolis, he quickly re-captured Ameris, and declared GATO membership once again. The occupiers decided to leave Ameris instead of standing up to GATO. Alliance of Nations / Elite Nations Alliance Soon enough, Theryopolis's leader Theryman decided to leave GATO, and form a new alliance. As a thank you to Theryman, king_ameris left GATO and joined this new alliance. But, not all was well. Within a few months, the leader of Theryopolis was dead. Without their leader, the nation ceased to exist 20 days later. Without the Emperor of the Alliance of Nations, the consul’s of the AoN, Mattman and king_ameris, decided to reform it under a new charter and a new name. The Alliance of Nations then became the Elite Nations Alliance. Within the first few months of the ENA, the nation of Ameris was elected to the position of the Minister of Domestic Affairs, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and the Minister of War. Great War II In January 2007, king_ameris was restored to his throne. The republic was replaced with the absolute rule of the king. King_ameris decided to exert power by leaving the Elite Nations Alliance, and helped form the alliance known as Farkistan. During a conversation with those not on planet Bob, king_ameris said some bad things about the GOONS alliance, which would later come back to haunt the Farkistan alliance. Days after king_ameris made those remarks, a revolution broke out in Ameris. The citizens demanded a representative Government; they could no longer trust king_ameris after he made those remarks. King_ameris gave in, and gave the revolters what they wanted. Terms of the Agreement: 1. king_ameris is to apologize to the GOONS for making those remarks. 2. king_ameris is to leave Farkistan, and never return. 3. king_ameris is to return to the ENA. After the return of Ameris to the ENA, they were given back the position of the Minister of War. A few days later, war broke out between GOONS and Fark. Ameris immediately called for neutrality, but that was not to be. Three days after GWII started, the ENA went to war. After the War With the ENA soundly defeating the ODS in GWII, the nation of Ameris celebrated. But, this celebration was not to be. Many internal problems eventually caused a huge break down within the ENA. After so many coups, the ENA could no longer sustain itself. So, king_ameris initiated the last coup, a ceremonial coup, and dissolved the alliance. Great War III After ENA died, the nation of Ameris bounced around, attempting to find an alliance to fit into. King_ameris made a suggestion to return to GATO, and the parliament agreed. On April 19, GATO accepted the application for the membership of Ameris. Fifteen minutes before the next day, GATO was at war yet again, this time in the Third Great War. Ameris wasn’t ready, and was easily overran by their two opponents, After many days of warfare, king_ameris surrendered to the powerful forces that threatened to tare his nation apart. Ameris then applied for membership at the alliance known as FEAR, the status was a war refugee. After the Third Great War In FEAR, the nation of Ameris was elected to the position of the MoFA, but resigned two days later after FEAR mistreated one of Ameris’s greatest allies. Ameris bounced around, before forming The A-Team alliance with former ENA members. Within a few days of the formation of the A-Team, that alliance died due to lack of interest and activity. Now, the nation of Ameris is part of the alliance called \m/, where the nation has grown substantially, even surpassing the pre-GWIII levels.